We Must Stand Together (Epilogue)
The final history is corrected and slowly but surely, the heroes are beginning to come aboard the Phoenix. Ratchet takes the helm as both Kiva and Lisa entered the bridge. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: Hey. Sasha: Reia and a few others went out to pick up a few teams to help us, if you're wondering that much. Kiva: I know. Sasha: How are you, Lisa? Lisa: I'm good. Sasha: That's good. Ratchet: Lisa, some of us like to know. How do you feel about Jake? Lisa: Jake is so sweet.. Sasha: Aw.. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that. Lisa: I know. - Speaking of Jake, he entered the bridge. Jake: Dad, all weaponry is secured and ready for action. Ratchet: Good job. Kiva: Yeah. Hey, Lisa likes to say something. - Both Jake and Lisa walked out of the bridge, just outside the door. Jake: Is there something you want to talk about, Lisa? Lisa: Well, I've never get a chance to thank you for rescuing me. Jake: That won't be necessary. Lisa: I mean it, Jake. You really did teach me a lesson of courage. Jake: Oh.. There's nothing to it, really. Lisa: I know. Jake: Do you think we should...give something to remember each other by? Lisa: Sure. - Jake handed over a heart-shaped wood totem, that he has helped with Presea. The letters pronounced to 'Jake and Lisa, best friends forever'. Lisa: Thanks, Jake. I love it. Jake: That's good. Your turn. Lisa: Okay. Umm... Jake: Forgetting something? Lisa: No, I haven't. Oh, here it is. - Lisa takes her present and gives it to Jake. Jake curiously opened it and finds her gift inside. Lisa: Do you like it? Jake: A photo frame? You made this?? Lisa: Yes. Jake: Wow.. I didn't know you are very creative. Lisa: I know. *blushes* Jake: Thanks, Lisa. I'll find a spot for this. Lisa: You're welcome, Jake. Say, why asking something like that? Jake: There's no telling what will happen if we go into the final fight. Lisa: Well, that's true. The best thing we can keep is hope. Jake: Yeah, you're right. Lisa: Totally. Jake: I..better get back on duty. - Jake is on his way back to the armory, but Lisa suddenly stopped him. Lisa: Jake? Jake: What's up? - Having courage, Lisa finally told the truth about him. Lisa: The truth is, Jake... I... - Seeing that she is nervous, Jake tried to calm Lisa down. Jake: Don't forget to breathe. - Lisa took deep breaths and focused on Jake again. Jake: Take it slow, okay? What was it you're going to say? Lisa: *takes a deep breath and exhaled* Okay... The truth is, Jake, you're so sweet and I like to...be your girlfriend. Jake: Me, a boyfriend? Well, I.. Uh.. - Jake blushed and is at a loss of words for Lisa's truth. Lisa: After all, I realized that you have open my heart and changed my life. Jake: Yeah? Lisa: You bet. My sweetlove, will you be mine? - Thinking about his parents' advise very hard, Jake decided to heed them and make his choice. Jake: Of course I will, Lisa. Lisa: Thank you, Jake. - Both Jake and Lisa returned to the bridge. Ratchet: How did it go? Jake: It went well, father. Kiva: That's good. Jake: Can I speak with you? Ratchet: Yeah. - Both Jake and Ratchet walked away for a while. Jake: Lisa...wanted me to be her boyfriend. Ratchet: Did you accept it? Jake: I did. I know you said it'll be my responsibility to take care of this relationship and that's what I am going to do. Ratchet: Keep a good eye on her and have fun, understand? Jake: Yes, sir. - Meanwhile... Kiva: So, how is your talk with Jake? Lisa: Good. I...told him the truth. Kiva: That's wonderful, Lisa. What did he do in return? Lisa: Well, he is speechless at first.. Kiva: But he accept? Lisa: Yeah, he did. Kiva: That's great, Lisa. - Both Jake and Ratchet returned to the group. Jake: Umm, Lisa? Can I..uhh.. Lisa: Yeah, Jake? Ratchet: He's just a little shy. Jake: Dad! I'm trying my best to explain to her.. - Kiva then knew what Jake is asking for- a kiss on the cheek as a start of their new relationship. Kiva: My guess is that you like to kiss Lisa? Lisa: Yeah, go ahead. I don't mind. - With every ounce of courage, Jake kissed Lisa on the cheek and she smiled. Ratchet: That's, uhh..well, you know, not so bad. Jake: I guess not. Kiva: I agree with Ratchet. Ratchet: First Reia and Shon, and now our kids? Kiva: Yeah, Ratchet. Believe me, we need that strength and courage to take down both Goku Black and Zamasu permanently. - Ratchet then takes the helm again and gets serious. Sasha: Beloved? Jake: Dad? Ratchet: It's nearly time. Kiva: Totally. Jake: For the final battle? Lisa: Yes. We need to be sure we are ready. Ratchet: We will be. The real action point towards Earth, present day. We have to be certain about this. Kiva: I know, we all are. - Ratchet then sees the dropship and several spaceships take off. Ratchet: Am I going to lead them..? Jake: Dad... Kiva: They know you can, once they know what's going on. Ratchet: Yeah.. - Ratchet and the others looked into the stars ahead of them as the final showdown is rapidly approaching. Category:Scenes